In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as a personal computer, a tablet computer, a PDA and a smartphone have been developed.
Also, recently, various application programs have been developed which can be used in various business situations such as a conference, negotiations and a presentation.
Of a plurality of contents created by such application programs, contents which are related to each other are present, for example, which concern the same conference. It is therefore necessary to realize a new function of indicating, for a user, the relevance between plural contents created by different application programs.